


Pansy's Revenge

by DeTerminedGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeTerminedGirl/pseuds/DeTerminedGirl
Summary: Voldemort has conquered the wizarding world and Pansy uses her newfound power to exact revenge on her old nemesis Hermione Granger. She leads the former pure Gryffindor down a dark path of sexual depravity for daring to take Draco away from her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure delicious smut. I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm not sure if I'll end up continuing this series or if its a one off. Please leave comments below and let me know what you think.

It had been nearly a year since the battle at Hogwarts. She had never doubted that they would be victorious. That the unworthy mudbloods and pureblood traitors would crumble and the dark lord would reign supreme. She couldn't wait to exact her revenge on all those that had dare insult her and her sweet Draco. When it came time to collect the spoils she had beaten back the rest to claim the Know It All as her own.

Poor little Hermione Granger was going to learn the price of insolence. Of course it wasn't an easy task. She was so much stronger than she could have ever foreseen. But after months of abuse and manipulation even the Gryffindor princess crumbled. Watching the first time she willingly crawled to her. Naked and humiliated. Having her eat her dinner out of a bowl. Or lap up liquid from the floor like a dog. It was all so beautiful to watch and be a part of. 

She had dared to touch what had always been rightfully hers. She’d manipulated her Drakie poo with that whorish mouth of hers. No amount of abuse could ever undo the damage she’d done to their relationship but that didn't mean she wasn't going to give it her best effort and tonight they were going to play one of her favorite games.

Walking into the playroom she spotted Hermione waiting on all fours as instructed. The girl's body was shivering in the cold and her nipples stood out in delicious fashion. The slut looked absolutely miserable which was exactly how she liked her.

“I’m back." Did my little puppy miss her master.

I watched as she dejectedly lifted her head and barked twice in affirmation. A part of me knows I’ll have to beat away that defiance completely at some point but for now it was still too enjoyable,

How about we play with one of your toys. Go to the wall and fetch your favorite.

Hermione did not hesitate as she crawled to the far wall where a row of evil looking vibrators stood. Each one promised some sort of anguish and she hesitated to choose the one that would please her mistress most. She avoided the small innocent looking devices to her far left, having painfully learned that they were there only as a means to test her. The first time she had chosen a small smooth vibrator Pansy had soaked the device in itching cream that had tormented her for days.

She cringed at the horrifying memory.

Eventually she settled on a bright magenta phallus that had sharp plastic nubs along its tip. She shuddered as she picked it up between her teeth and trotted it over to Pansy. 

Where she dropped the mean looking device in her outstretched hand. Turning around to present her naked flesh. This was the worst part. Her own participation. She knew there would be no lube so she made sure to drool all over the foul thing. Her mistress surprised her however as she inserted into her ass.

This was still a new procedure and she’d never had anything this big inside of that hole. She began to wine as it was shoved unceremoniously inside of her. 

“Please Mistress. It’s too big. I haven't had anything… ooh no. I’ve been good" she cried. Eventually the device was fully inserted and a small fluffy tail was placed on the end. 

Hermione’s shame never ended.

Now that we have you nice and ready we can have you demonstrate your Know It All Skills on one of your friends.. I believe they haven't seen your transformation since the last time you visited the dungeons. Do you remember telling me you’d never give in. That you would show me what Gryffindor strength looks like.

Pansy let out a deep throaty laugh. I can see now what all that strength got you.

Hooking a leash to her collar Pansy led her down a flight of stairs and several hallways before they made their way into an unmarked room.

Sitting with a blindfold on was Hagrid. Her beloved friend and games keeper. He looked the worse for wear but he appeared to be in decent health.

Hermione screamed. “NO. Please.. Please don't let him see me like this”. She threw herself at Pansy’s feet. 

What's the matter slut. YOu know what a fan he is of creatures. I’m sure he’d love to play games with a bitch like you.

Kicking Hermione away she laughed at the dejected look of the once proud Gryffindor princess.  
Raising her wand she removed the blindfold exposing Hermione to Hagrid's view.

‘Why you monster. What have you done to my Hermione. You Are disgraceful”. Hagrid bellowe as he desperately trying to remove his bonds. 

“I’d watch that mouth of yours hafling. I’ve come here to give you a special treat. You should be thanking me. Besides, I know how much you love animals. Now you get to spend time with one”. Pansy said with a deranged smile on her face.

“Slut. Go over and give Hagrid a proper hello. I want his cock down your throat by the time I sit down”. 

With pleading eyes Hermione ignored every flight response she had and crawled over to Hagrid’s restrained body.

“Hermione. You are stronger than this. Don't give in to this disgusting behavior. It’s better to die than be reduced to this”. Hagrid pleaded.

Ignoring his words Hermione began to unzip Hagrid’s pants. As a half Giant his cock was not a disappointment. It was nearly 13 inches long and she backed away from the monstrous thing in shock.

“Yes. Hermione. I thought you might be ready to take a ride on Hagrid's Giant Wand. Why don't you thank me for being so considerate”.

“Thank You mistress”. Hermione cried bitterly. Tears streamed down her neck as she placed a tentative tongue on the tip of his member.

It twitched and she flinched as though she’d been slapped. “

Please ma’am he was my teacher. Don't make me do this. I’ll do anything else”. 

“Enough whining. It was your own stupidity for touching Draco that got you into this. Prove you are sorry and suck his cock”.

WIth no other choice Hermione engulfed the gamekeepers member in her mouth. Even with Pansy’s training she could barely get 6 inches down her throat. 

“What is this! You are failing miserably. And they said you were a quick learner”.

Grabbing the back of Hermione's head Pansy began to force the girl's throat down further. Causing her to panic and choke on his cock.

Meanwhile Hagrid was regrettably enjoying the sensations. No woman had ever been able to handle his Dick and Hermione was certainly proving she might be up for the task.

He knew how wrong it was but he couldn't help himself. A young beautiful woman was giving him the best head he’d had in years and he wasn't strong enough to resist.

That’s it Pansy cackled as she pushed Hermione’s throat even closer to the base. YOu can breathe once he’s cum.

ALready desperate for air Hermione’s lips stretched painfully around this tree trunk of a cock. Remembering her training she bobbed her head up and down as fast as she could. Hagrid’s moans let her know that she was hopefully getting him closer to the finish.

The lack of air made her feel light headed but she knew she had to plow forward. She could feel Hagrid’s balls tightening and was preparing for him to finish down her throat.

“Enough Whore”. We don't want our beloved teacher to end the night so early now do we.

“No Mistress” Hermione spoke softly. Her cheeks burning with unparalleled shame.

I wonder what Draco would think of you now. His precious lioness girlfriend. Do you think he could ever love after witnessing Hagrid’s cock down your throat. 

Hermione answered truthfully “NO”. She sobbed. 

Every depraved act Pansy had made her perform so far was yet another nail in the coffin of her relationship with Draco. He could never love if he had learned what she’d done to survive. SOmething that Pansy loved to taunt her with. 

Oh Dear. I believe our beloved former professor would love to cum. Why don't you go over there and prove what a housebroken puppy you really are. I want you to mount him.

Even Hermione was shocked at this latest command. Pansy couldn't be serious. He had been only semi hard at 13 inches. He was now at least a staggering 17inches or so. He’d kill her. Her body would never be able to survive that kind of abuse. Her pussy would be ruined.

Pansy practically bathed in the fear on Hermione’s face. How she loved to see this poor girl cry.

“I… I can't… It will kill me.”

Are you disobeying me!”

“I can't do this. I can't. I won't. This is worse than anything you’ve ever asked. You are insane. I won't do it. I won't.” Hermione repeated over and over again.

She made an attempt to move off of her knees but of course this was useless. Pansy had cast a spell on her months ago that made walking impossible. 

“Just kill me Pansy. Stop all this. You won okay. I’m exactly what you always said I was. I’m a mudblood whore. I have nothing and you have everything. Just kill me and get it over with” Hermione begged.

“Are you quite finished? I have no intention of ever letting you go. Never. You are in service to me for life. I plan to bring you to depths of depravity you can't even imagine. We will have decades for you to truly atone for what you took from me.” 

“If you think this is bad I assure you your concept of humiliation will reach unimaginable heights. I won't stop until you're the whore of the wizarding world. Until everyone knows that the great Hermione Granger is nothing more than a set of holes to be used. I might even give you your own glory hole at Hogwarts one day. You might even make it into Hogwarts:A History. Isn't that what you always wanted?” 

Pansy’s eyes shone with a type of maniacal intensity that froze Hermione in place. Pany’s words crashed upon her like endless cruel waves. Still some part of her wanted to resist. Wanted to fight what she knew was a losing battle.

“If you don't start putting that worthless pussy of yours to work this instant I will bring Draco here right now and have him watch you fuck Hagrid. Is that what you want? An audience with your lover. Don't you miss him?”

“NO! God! Please Mistress. I’m sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have questioned you. I’m sorry. I’ll do it!” 

WIth shaking legs she straddled Hagrid's dick and began to move it towards her tiny opening. She was terrified of the pain but even that was preferable to the idea of Draco seeing what she’d become. 

Slowly she began to ease herself onto Hadid's gigantic cock. Meeting his eyes was so humiliating so she focused on the wall behind him as she slowly slid down his pole.

“My Gods. Hermione. Ye are making me so hard. I can't help it. I”m sorry. I failed you.” Hagrid cried as he began to help her push deeper. 

When she’d gotten about 5 inches deep she felt her body begin to stretch and when she’d reached 7 inches the pain truly began. 

Ahhh! She wailled. It’s too big! Mistress. I swear I’m trying”.

“You know what they say “There is no try. Only Do”. 

Waving her wand she activated the vibrator in Hermione’s ass and was rewarded by a startled cry. The tail appeared to be wagging as the device moved with vicious efficiency inside of her. Stimulating a part of her that she never knew existed.

Pansy watched the sight before her. As Hermione tried desperately to get each inch into her tiny pussy. A vibrator stuffed into her ass. It was all so highly erotic. She moved her hands down to her clit and began to rub herself watching her little slave in such misery. 

Of course one day she fully planned to show Draco what had become of his precious girlfriend. He’d done everything he could to convince her to let him take over ownership of the mudblood but that would never happen. 

Instead she offered him a rather simple deal. He would renounce all ties with the resistance and enter into a relationship with her. They would of course eventually marry and become the I.T. Couple of the wizarding world. As long as he stayed with her she would keep Hermione alive and relatively undamaged… although she’d begun to play hard and fast with that last rule.  
She watched as Hermione stuffed another two inches into her cunt. The girl was crying freely now and Hagrid looked about ready to burst. It was truly a beautiful sight.

“My God. I had no idea you’d actually be able to get this far. Look at what we can achieve when we work together.” Pansy cooed. Working her fingers more furiously inside of herself. 

With a wave of her wand she freed Hagrid's hands from their bondage.

“Come on half breed. Help her out. The sooner you impale her the sooner you can go back to your little cage you live in now.” 

Hagrid looked murderously towards her and for second she wondered if he would simply push Hermione off of him and attack her.

Sensing Hagrid’s rage Hermione knew she needed to act quickly if they were both going to make it out of this in one piece 

“Please Hagrid. Dont. You have no idea what she can do. We have to do this”. Hermione pleaded as she cupped his cheek. “Help me. Please. I can't do this without you.”

“Lord forgive me.” Hagrid cried as he pushed down slowly on Hermione’s shoulders. She screamed as his efforts punished her impossibly stuffed pussy. She was already some 14 inches deep when Hagrid pounded into the barrier that led to her womb.

“Please mistress”. I can't take any more hermione begged between sobs. Please! I’ll die. I know it.”

Feeling somewhat generous Pansy thought of a solution. 

“Alright slut. You can choose to stop there just as long as you cum around his dick. You have 5 minutes. If you haven't cum like the bitch in heat that I know you are by then you’ll have to take his full length. I imagine you are right though. It will probably take you fairly close to death so I would make sure not to screw this up”. 

“Thank you mistress” Hermione said quietly.

It had been so long since she’d been allowed to cum. The last time had been a similarly horrible experience involving several sets of clothes pins. That orgasm had haunted her for weeks. She hadn't wanted to participate in her own degradation but the pain had been simply been too much to bear.

Since then Pansy had kept her on edge. Always teasing, but never letting her finish. A small sick part of her was looking forward to this. Even as the pain threatened the edges of her vision. 

She moved shaking fingers down to her clit and began to slowly rub. If she thought too hard about whose dick she was riding she’d never be able to finish. 

Seeing Hermione struggling he told himself he wanted to make it easier on the girl as his teeth reached out to take a ruby nipple in his mouth. He began to suck gently as his left hand played with her other breast. She really was a beautiful woman. At this thought his dick twitched and he lost himself in the sensation. He was only a man, or at least part man after all.

HIs hips began to rise up with terrifying force as he fucked her. His attention to her breasts never waning as he pinched and pulled the hard nubbins. My God. He felt like he was about explode but he had to hold on. Had to make sure she came first. Then he could empty his seed in this beautiful slut.

“Oh. Oh. Ahhh. Hermione moaned. The pain was receding now. Her orgasm edging ever closer.

“Tick Tock. You only have 2 minutes left”. Pansy reminded them cheerfully.

Desperate Hermione simply let her body relax as Hagrid fucked her in earnest. She was barely hanging on as the half giant ravaged her body. The vibrtor in her anus combined with all the other stimulation built and built until she exploded. Clenching her muscles around the gamekeepers thick shaft.

Her pussy clenched his meaty member and she felt him explode inside of her. A rush of semen that had direct access to her womb. It filled her up painfully as nearly a gallon of sperm lay inside of her.

Exhausted and defeated she finally felt Hagrid’s dick begin to soften.

“May I dismount Mistress?”

“Why yes slut. After a performance like that I believe you’ve earned yourself a treat”. Do you see that bucket in the corner. I want you to squat over it and let all of that tainted half breed milk fall out of you. I don't want you to waste a single drop. I’ll make sure you have it for dessert every night this week.

“How does that sound?”

“Wonderful mistress”. 

She was broken. Not even hesitating as she moved towards the bucket. Feeling Hagrid’s sperm sliding out of her in globs.

She shuddered at the thought of ingesting the foul substance later on but knew there was no point in thinking that far ahead. This was her life now. 

Pansy smiled as she watched her slut comply with her orders. She smiled when she thought of all the fun they were going to have together. This was only the beginning.


	2. Hope Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Hermione's perspective and explores how Pansy finally broke the brightest witch of her age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say. You asked for it and I just couldn't resist continuing this story.

It had been 2 weeks. Two long excruciating weeks of healing and shame. Her ordeal with Hagrid had left her feeling utterly destroyed. Pansy had at least healed her enough to prevent any serious damage but she was still incredibly sore. She needed rest desperately but every time she shut her eyes she could see Hagrid’s big bearded face as he came pounding inside her pussy. Nearly splitting her in two. But it was the humiliation that she herself, had cum around his cock that brought waves of agony to her already fractured body.

She kept hoping that time might dull the memories but they were as present as the air she breathed. Loveable, kind Hagrid was now just one more tainted thing in her every depressing existence. 

A chill swept the room, the fireplace all but abandoned as it had never been lit in the time she occupied this room. Shivering she reached towards the chain around her neck, attempting to soothe the irritated skin. She hated being chained up like this. Collared and naked like a forgotten animal.

At least Pansy had left her alone while she was healing but the isolation and absolute nothingness made it hard to stay sane. Time sped forward in strange twisted spurts and she spent more and more time lost in memories. Safe one’s. 

Hogwarts, Harry and Ron before the war. Before all this madness and bigoted bloodshed. Pumpkin juice and secret meetings and boring common room banter. It seemed like lifetime ago. But in reality couldn't have been more than a year or so and if this is what she’d become in just a year, she prayed she’d be dead by the next one.

But death was an empty comfort. She knew Pansy would never let it happen. Her mistress had already promised that they would spend the next decade reaching new heights of depravity. No. She was not going to be given that sweet release. 

A sound from outside her room brought her out of her reverie. Was it footsteps? Was it time to get back to business as usual? She hugged her naked body closer. Her eyes squeezed shut. Her legs pressed tightly to her chest in the fetal position. 

She held her breath in a moment of frozen dread. The noise did not reappear and after a few minutes she heaved a sigh of relief.

As she settled back down, her her thoughts inevitably made their way to Draco. Try as she might she could never truly block him from her mind, that smug smile and piercing grey eyes always found their way past her defenses.

She remembered the first time they’d kissed, under the Gryffindor table in the Great hall of all places. The secretive glances, the aruging, the teasing. The first time he’d called her Hermione. But that was all in the past. A future that had never come to fruition. 

No matter what fresh hell Pansy forced on her she could never bring herself to fully regret the time she and Draco had spent together.She knew he’d survived. For a few foolish months had believed he would come for her. He was all that she had left in the world. After Harry’s death and Ron’s betrayal, he was her last and greatest hope. It had been the only thing that had kept her from completely breaking. But in the end even he had betrayed her. 

A Few Months Earlier

One night after another exhausting session where she once again refused to yield to her “mistress”, Pansy had informed her that she had a special treat planned. That awful bitch of a witch had apperated her away from her cell after months of confinement. 

The cool night air had been a shock, her pale skin breaking out in goose pimples. Pansy had thrust an old cloak into her hands and forced her to march across a muddy field. Dirty and pathetic she didn't have the strength to even contemplating escaping. Not that there was anywhere to escape to. As far as she could see they were in the middle of a desolate field.

Eventually after quite a bit of walking they made their way to a small tuffet at the top of a hillside where to her amazement a party was being held. Fairy lights lit up well decorated tables adorned green satin chairs and silver diamonded utensils. Witches and wizards mingled in fine velvet cloaks and she could see decadent appetizers floating on silver plates as the guests mingled. The party wreaked of excess and judging by the colors it was clearly a slytherin dominated event. 

Having subsited on a diet of scraps and gruel Hermione’s stomach clenched painfully at the lavish display of food. She had no idea why Pansy had forced her to come here but before she could contemplate the issue further an unmistakable flash of blonde hair caught her eye. All thoughts escaped her as she recognized Draco, just as perfect and untouched as he had been the night they’d parted at Hogwarts. His porcelain skin and defined jawline only more enchanting in the moonlight. 

Instinct took over as she leapt towards him but Pansy was quicker, whipping her wand out. A whispered “Bulla Leporem” cruely cast before a word for help reached her lips. 

They were locked in a transparent bubble. Invisible and soundless to the party guests below them.

“Now now. We haven't come to interact. I just wanted you to see. See what your precious Pure Blooded prince was up to. You still think he’s coming for you?”

Pansy smiled cruelly. “You do, don't you? And they said you were smart in school.”

Pansy shook her head. Her dark hair swaying with smugness. Mocking her in the ways she knew would hurt most. 

“Poor pathetic Hermione. Did you really think he cared for you at all”

She couldn't think, her heart was racing. This was all wrong. He wouldn't abandon me to his psycho ex girlfriend. 

Desperate the words began tumbling out of her. “Of course he’s coming. This proves nothing. He wouldn't abandon me he wouldn't”…. But her sentence was cut off as she saw Draco moving towards another woman. An enchanting Brunette that even at this distance could not fail to be recognized as beautiful. She watched in horror as Draco took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. She saw him move his body closer to hers. Saw the picturesque couple they made.

“No No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't abandon me. No!” she screamed as she saw him lean in to kiss her with all the familiarity of a couple in love. 

She’d dropped to her knees. Her last bit of strength fled her as the scene unfolded. 

“Still think Draco is coming for you?” Pansy Sneered. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it's time you learned. You were a perverse sideshow delight for him. Nothing more. He’s moved on and so must you.”

Hermione was rooted to the ground, her head hanging impossibly heavy. Her eyes squeezed tight. The cloak open. A peak of her naked flesh assaulted by the night air.

“Did you hear me, my sweet mudblood pet? No one is coming for you. They’re all gone. I’m all you have left in this cruel world. The sooner you accept that the sooner we can really begin to enjoy eachothers company”.

Changing tone Pansy spoke sweetly. Reassuringly. You’d like that wouldn't you. My little Gryffindor harlott”. Stroking her bushy hair as she spoke. The tip of her nail digging slightly into her scalp.

It was so tempting, the first comfort she’d received in nearly half a year. She didn't pull away as she had many times before.

“Open your eyes. Pet. Look at them”.

And she did.  
They were dancing. Laughing. This was real life. The old world of friendship and love forgotten….. and she had no place in this new reality. In his world.

Shall we go home now pet?” Pansy motioned with her hand toward the the dark knight behind them.

Offering no resistance she made a motion to walk but Pansy stuck her finger out and wagged it firmly.

Then like a fire going out, something deep inside of her turned to ash as she got down on her hands and knees and crawled away from the field. Leaving behind he last traces of who she was. 

“Faster now Pet. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would we? Not with all the fun things I have planned for you.” Pansy smiled sweetly.

“No mistress.”Hermione responded dully, crawling faster behind her.


	3. The Horse and Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy increases Hermione's training.

Chapter 3. 

Pansy’s POV

Hagrid had been a wonderful participant in her little games. It was such a shame she couldn't claim him as well. What fun she would have had breeding the mudblood with his disgusting giant genes. To see her torn apart by the monstrous brood they’d inevitably have. Ah well.

On to other exciting ideas. 

“Mudblood, Oh Mudblood, wake up now” She cooed. “We have such a wonderful day ahead of us. Aren't you excited?”

Hermione’s body ached. She’d slept on the floor and the old stone had sucked nearly all her body heat in the night and still seemed to want more. Her shivering had been so terrible that she’d bitten through her bottom lip. Now thankfully she was almost numb. 

Pansy opened her cage and she crawled out. Her muscles screaming at the sudden force of movement.The cage was only for when she was bad. Lately Pansy had been letting her sleep at the foot of her bed like a dog. Those were the good nights. Once Pansy even gave her an old tea towel to cover herself with. She could still feel the rough fabric on her body. She was worse off than a house elf at this point.

“Good Morning Mistress. How may I serve you today”. She spoke quickly. Getting on her knees and keeping her eyes downcast. After so many months of the same routine she knew the ins and outs of groveling to her cruel tyrant.

“Let's start with a nice set of exercises. We have to keep that slutty body of yours in shape. It’s not like you have anything else to offer. Isn't that right?”

“Yes Mistress”. Pansy loved reminding her that her intelligence and talent were worth nothing in this new world order.

Why don't we begin on the horse. Doesn't that sound fun?” Pansy spoke gleefully.

Hermione choked back a sob as she crawled to the contraption Pansy referred to as the Horse. It was a mahogany built bench, sleek and well oiled, it featured stirrups for her feet and an extremely large dildo at its center. Much like riding a horse Hermione was forced to push herself up and down on the immense wooden cock, taking its punishing girth for sometimes hours at a time. 

Slowly crawled forward until she reached the immense device. Standing slowly she felt her back crack at the pressure of being upright once again. Without further instruction she leaned over and put her mouth on the Dildo. She still struggled to get her lips around the huge wooden phallus but did her best to lubricate it with her own spit. She did not want to take it dry knowing her mistress would never even think of offering lube.

Deftly she put a foot in one of the stirrups and heaved herself over. The dildo brushed menacingly at the entrance to her pussy and after a brief hesitation and a quick look at Pansy she lowered herself down.

Every night before she went to sleep Pansy gave her a healing potion that unfortunately meant she was practically virginal when the morning rolled around. 

Her body struggled to accommodate the huge device but she did her best to put all her weight down on it. Pansy laughed and clapped as she slowly made headway.

“Now my little Slut lets add the clamps”. Procuring from thin air two dainty but sharp nipple clamps connected by a chain and with a look of pure happiness, Pansy attached the clamps to Hermione’s sensitive nipples making the young girl moan in pain. 

Pansy loved having a way to ensure Hermione went at the speed she preferred and if she began to falter a few pulls on her nipples would certainly get her going again.

“I’m glad we could find a way to keep you healthy and fit while also satisfying that nasty pussy of yours”. Pansy Gloated.

“Yes, thank you Mistress”. Hermione said with downcast eyes. Her pride long forgotten. She just didn't want her to pull that chain.

Breathing heavily she had managed to get herself nearly two thirds down on the cock below her but seemed stuck. She just couldn't get her pussy to open up any further.

Sensing Pansy losing patience she began to hump herself on the device. Trying to actually arouse her body and hoping the extra fluids would do the work.

She screwed her eyes shut and thought of Draco on their last night together. The way he had kissed her and playfully nibbled on her neck. How she had asked him into her bed and the way they had come together as one. The feeling of his lips on her most sensitive place.

With a squelch she finally hit bottom. 

“There now. That wasn't so hard…..Now get to work”. Pansy barked.

Hermione rose and fell, fucking herself on the horse with increasing difficulty. Her legs were already shaking and she did her best to keep the punishing pace she knew Pansy wanted.

“Ahh” she wailed as Pansy pulled the chain causing her nipples to stretch away from her body. 

“Faster slut”. 

Then the cane right on her bottom.

WACK…...WACK……….WACK

Three sharp hits and Hermione could already feel a welt forming. She pushed herself to go even faster. She tried not to think. All her energy was focused on fucking the horse. On pleasing Pansy.

Up and Down. Harder. Faster. Don't stop. Keep Going. 

Smack

Pansy slapped the palm of her breast making her breasts jiggle. 

“Halt”.

Immediately Hermione stilled. She had been told to stop on an upstroke and struggled to maintain her place with the dildo just inside of her.

“Dismount slut”.

She complied immediately. Her legs nearly collapsing as she got to her knees.

“Clean off your filth fluids”. Snapping a finger and pointing at the cock Hermione had just spent the last ten minutes riding. 

Hermione immediately complied. Tasting her own bitter fluids as she licked and sucked the mess away until it once again shone clean.

“Good Bitch”. She patted her head like she was dog.

Now I think is a good time for us to go for a walk. It’s such a lovely day out don't you agree?

Using the chain still attached to her nipples she led a crawling Hermione down the stairs and out into the garden.

There she forced Hermione to circle the lawn. She struggled desperately to keep pace after the workout with the horse drained her of most of her energy. She felt the pull of her nipples each time she fell behind. After the third pull on her sensitive buds Pansy lost patience and waved her wand.

A second later Hermione found herself head first into the lawn. Her ass completely up and her pussy exposed to the elements.

“Hermione darling I thought you were going to work harder to please me. You know I hate it when you fail me. I can make certain allowances because I know you you can't help being a stupid slut but you must do better”.

Now I’m having a visitor come over. Perhaps he can help me bring you into line.

Pansy left after that.

Hermione struggled against the spell but couldn't move an inch. She was completely vulnerable and prayed Pansy would come back to relieve her of her position. The word visitor rang out over and over in her head like an endless church bell. Remembering their last visitor Hagrid, was like a knife to her guts and prayed it would not be another round with her old friend. 

Minutes later Hermione heard a voice. A familiar one. Old and crotchety and entrenched in her childhood. It was Filch the squib groundskeeper.

“Know a thing or two about breaking in mongrels Ms. Parkinson. Me ma used to breed bitches back in the day. Lovely woman my mum was.. She’d drown any of em that didn't fall in line. O’ course there were other ways to make em listen. Dumb animals, aint as smart as us folk are they”?

“No Mr. Filch. These Mudbloods are certainly not as intelligent as us. Just look at this one. Smartest witch of her age is what they called her and yet here she is. Just another slut eagerly waiting to be used by her superiors”. Pansy gloated. 

Her mind was reeling. NO. NO. Please. Not him. Not Argus Filch. 

Tears began to fall in waves as she struggled against the spell again. She couldn't have sex with him.. He was such an old grotesque excuse for a man. All the girls knew to stay away from him back in Hogwarts. His jealousy over his lack of magical skill had made him a bitter angry man.

“So you think you can help me? I want her broken Mr. Filch. Drive that laziness right out of her”.

“S’ not a problem. Leave it to me”. 

Pansy leaned down and whispered in Hermione’s ear. “ That nasty little cunt of yours is gonna get quite the workout today. Filch assures me he can break any bitch. Have fun”. She slapped Hermione's ass lightly before walking away.

The second Pansy was in the house the spell feel away and Hermione collapsed onto her stomach.

“Now Now. They’ll be none of that. Filtch produced a rather nasty looking cane and rapped it on the ground twice.

“Back in position. Head down, ass out. Just like a good bitch”.

She wanted to fight. To at least show she wasn't going to willingly submit to this monster but her muscles were in such pain she didn't think she could take a punishment right now.

Reluctantly she put her head on the ground and lifted her ass up.

Filch moved the cane gently over her skin, tracing it from her upper back all the way down to her spine. He ventured towards her pussy and she groaned as he moved it to her entrance. He pushed it inside and began to slowly fuck her with it. Increasing the pace only when Hermione moaned in protest.

“Tis a hard day ahead of you slut. I want you to show me what you can do. Put you through your paces so to speak. On your knees Gryffindor Whore”. 

Hermione moved slowly and received a swift hit for her troubles. The cane left a mark on her upper thigh and she struggled to move faster.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
